


and you will go to nothing

by requim



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: M/M, alternate universe-american gods
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim
Summary: 超无聊。





	and you will go to nothing

（那只垂死的老猫趴在石头地上喘气，格朗泰尔停下来。

她有绿色的眼睛。她不是一只法国的猫。格朗泰尔说不清她具体是哪里的，他看着老猫，老猫看着他。

她有绿色的眼睛。

她死了。） 

 

“这，”格朗泰尔很大声地嚷嚷，“这太可笑了。” 

阿努比斯没有说话。格朗泰尔这会还不知道他叫阿努比斯。

（他即阿努比斯）。

他跟着那人爬上没有护栏的，很高的旋转楼梯，这是一截陌生的楼梯，格朗泰尔从不曾走过这种楼梯，这截陌生的楼梯像是一个陌生的国度。或是冥河：这一定是一个相当糟糕的神话，你想想看，其他死者可通过一条河流来到不复之地，而这个。神话里的人们竟要在死后如此劳神费体的爬这么一截楼梯。这楼梯从那个阳台——那个阳台，当我们说起阳台的时候，我们只在说是安灼拉丧命的那个阳台。至于格朗泰尔呢，严格意义来讲，他毕竟是死在房间里的，子弹钉进他的身子，他倒在阿波罗脚下，眼底是他自己的血，和太阳的最后一点残影。只有安灼拉，他踉跄后退，是子弹无法放倒他，他还能挣扎着斗争下去似的。他退到那个阳台上，终于倒了下去，背磕在冷冰冰的阳台护栏上。他暴露在小巷子里历史巨大的眼睛之下。——这楼梯，从那阳台上向上衍生，这很突兀，这违背了格朗泰尔学过的一切东西，但话说回来，他学过什么？也不是说他信那些他学过的（别人告诉他的）东西。但这，这依旧，就连一个怀疑派都得惊讶的感叹。无止境的楼梯，架在一个普通的不能再普通的阳台上。（不，他辩论，这是安灼拉死去的阳台。）

（架在安灼拉丧命之地）

“伙计，嘿，伙计，”格朗泰尔叫着，步子跨大了，试图去抓那人的胳膊。然而阿努比斯甚至没有回过头看他一眼。他总比格朗泰尔快半层楼，步履稳定，面色冷静。于是格朗泰尔停了下来，喘着气，然后他才意识到自己甚至一点都不疲倦，喘气是更多的心理上的习惯，与他肉体的需求毫不相干。（你已经死了。他提醒自己）“你知道这太可笑了，是吧？你知道我是死了的，我应该是死了的，是吧？怎么，这算是死前的幻象吗？那我得说这太可笑了。也太可悲了点，我说，伙计，这楼梯什么时候能——” 

他戛然而止，他站在星空之中了。他站在那里，暗色皮肤的阿努比斯停下来望着他。

“快点。” 阿努比斯催促他。声音没有起伏。他比死人还像是死人。死人格朗泰尔这么想到。

“我的朋友，”格朗泰尔站在那说，他摸了把脸，看着那个他不知道名字的人——他还不知道名字的人。“你知道，如果你要把一个死了的人——死的透透的，我是说，那可是多少子弹啊？——带到这么一个地方来，你在指望他会一声不吭地跟你走？” 

阿努比斯没有说话，他站在无尽的荒原上，背后是沙漠和山峦，脚下是银河。他侧过身，冲着格朗泰尔做了个请的手势。

格朗泰尔眨了眨眼。“见鬼的。” 他重复他自己，深吸了一口气。随后他意识到这个动作也是无意义的。他的呼吸毫无意义，就连他站在此地，脚下是那截不真实的楼梯和更不真实的星空，沙子盖上他的鞋。这也没有意义。他生时嘲笑那些自以为有意义的行为，死后欣然接受这无意义的存在。

于是他跟了上去。 直到阿努比斯在一块毯子前停下。他坐在毯子那端，格朗泰尔就自然而然在他对面落座。那块毯子，格朗泰尔无法不注意到上面正正好好摆着的天秤，以及放在其之上的那片轻飘飘的羽毛。

格朗泰尔恍然大悟。他想起那只死去的猫，她最后眨动了一下绿色的眼睛，然后閤上。她瘦削的肩胛骨，她腹部的弧线。“你是阿努比斯。”他说，每个音节拖的很长。埃及神看着他，声音低沉的好像是从远处传来的。阿努比斯说：“是的，我是。这是你的最后审判。” 

格朗泰尔笑了起来。他微笑，然后遗憾他此刻手边竟然没有酒瓶。“我审判了我自己，我毋需神的介入。我死在了阿波罗的脚边！无意冒犯，阿努比斯。但这对我来说可不都是异国的神？我不是善人，也没做什么坏事。用一片真理的羽毛来决定我的灵魂，这太——” 他笑的更厉害，阿努比斯直直伸出手，抓向他的胸膛。

格朗泰尔往后倾身，站了起来。“我活了这一生，没有意义，我嘲笑意义，嘲笑无意义，无关好坏，更别提重量。不，我不想知道哪边更重，也无意于去到天堂，或者回到人世。”

“那你将只有一个归处。” 

阿努比斯看着他。下一秒那块毯子、那尊天秤和那片羽毛都无影无踪。格朗泰尔看着取而代之的那口箱子。

“我要去哪里？” 

“你穿过去。” 

“去到哪里？” 

“你活着的时候什么也不相信，死后即无处可去。一切都将结束。那里会是黑暗。”（In life you believe in nothing, in death you will go to nothing. You will be done. There will be darkness.) 

格朗泰尔看着阿努比斯。他没去反驳，几乎是顺从地爬进那口棺材。阿努比斯合上了他的棺材盖。

 

格朗泰尔睁开眼睛。他的世界一片黑暗。像是过去了一百年，或者两百年。他走出墓穴，他睁开眼睛。

依旧是一片黑暗。世间是黑白的。他看到树，草，和石碑。他不知道自己在何处，他不知道自己是谁。

然后他看到了金色的光。他几乎看不清那抹光线，要以为那是臆想的产物了。但他看着那抹光，虚弱明亮的不真实。


End file.
